In the design of an automotive fuel pump, the main objectives have been to reduce noise, reduce cost, achieve excellent alignment, increase efficiency, improve performance and provide a long in service life for a pump that is contained in a fuel tank. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,641 issued on Oct. 5, 1982, a pump is disclosed having an armature shaft projecting from each end of the armature. One end of the shaft is mounted for rotation in a cam ring and the other end is mounted in a spherical ball located in a conical seat. The cam ring can rock in the housing and the ball mount will allow the shaft to find an aligned position with no flexing or bending of the shaft. In a later patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,416 issued on Aug. 30, 1983, the armature shaft at the inlet end of the pump is mounted in a spherical ball and the other end is journalled in an outlet housing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,346 issued on Aug. 14, 1990, the armature, with a shaft extending at each end, is floatingly mounted between a spring drive at one end and between flexible fingers at the other end to absorb any misalignment or unbalance.